initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Evolving Drift
Evolving Drift (進化するドリフト天才!) is the fourteenth Act of Initial D: First Stage. This episode features the first half of Takumi Fujiwara's battle with Shingo Shoji. Synopsis Takumi’s had enough of Shingo’s intimidation tactics. He agrees to take on the pushy NightKid in the most treacherous of races: A Duct Tape Death Match. Plot Iketani and Kenji are beginning to express doubt in Takumi in a gumtape deathmatch while working at the gas station. Iketani will try to talk Takumi out of it after work. Yuichi however can understand why Takumi wanted to do this and knows there is no turning back. Meanwhile, Takumi and Natsuki sit down and talk about Itsuki's conditon. Natsuki will pay him a visit to cheer up. She notice something is up with Takumi but accepts him regardless. In the Takahashi residence, Keisuke gives Ryosuke the news of Takumi accepting Shingo's challenge of a gumtape deathmatch and believes he won't stand a chance since FF cars are FR killers. Ryosuke already knew it was common knowledge and that sets Takumi into race mode which blinds him from common sense. Keisuke offers him to watch the race that night. That night, Iketani and Kenji came to see Bunta whom informed them that the tofu shop is closed and are sold out of fried tofu. However, they didn't come for any of that but they hope to try talk Takumi out of racing in a gumtape deathmatch with Bunta telling them he already left. Iketani then curiously asked if Bunta ever raced in a gumtape deathmatch before. He tells him he did a long time ago. Iketani then asked if Takumi will be able to stand a chance. Bunta too expresses doubt in Takumi doing so believing he still has a long way to go. Both of them then try other places to find him. Before they leave, Iketani reminds if Takumi returns him he can talk him out of it. They then take leave. Shingo then crushes his cigarette and drives to Akina in preparation of the race and confidently assures Takumi will be the one to crash. Takumi then drops Natsuki home before heading to Akina. The NightKids arrive at the starting line. Shingo's presence disgusts Iketani and Kenji. Takumi arrives and Shingo notices that the Eight-Six is actually the car he uses for his tofu delivery runs. Iketani and Kenji again tries to dissuade Takumi from racing Shingo. Takumi assures to them he will be fine and won't lose. Back in the hospital, Itsuki has confidence in Takumi. The race is in preparation with both of their right hands taped on the wheel. Iketani and Kenji have uncertainties on how the race will turn out. The race counts down and both cars launch off with Takumi leading. Iketani and Kenji prays for Takumi's safety while the NightKids reveal Shingo let Takumi lead hoping to see him crash at the first turn. Shingo boasts that his B16A engine is best in it's class and would have been in the lead if he wanted to and wants to see how he handles the first few corners before he can strike at his Eight-Six. The first corner is coming up and Yuichi saw he's going slower than usual. Takumi then enters the corner forgetting about the handicap. An excited Shingo is ready to see Takumi crash. Takumi nearly sprains his wrist but assists with his left hand to help turn. He cleared the corner with ease. Iketani and Kenji then follows them in fear of Takumi's life. Takumi calmly adapts to the handicap quickly and came up with a new strategy. Shingo is shocked of Takumi's quick adaptability. Shingo pulls up a little bit and glares at Takumi and can pass him whenever he wants to. Iketani feels pessimistic on how the race will end for Takumi only for Kenji to don't overthink that. Takumi then came up with a new strategy, steer less in the corners to corners to nail it each time. This does not sit well with Shingo. Keisuke is surprised that neither of them crashed and Ryosuke tells him if he didn't finish the race one-handed then Takumi's last 2 races would have been out of sheer luck. Both cars come up the corner in dead heat with oncoming traffic. Takumi sees this and performs a 4 wheel drift with great precision without leaving his lane. This amazes Keisuke and Ryosuke says he adapted to the situation quickly by shifting the weight of the car which ain't easy. He now sees his driving style evolving. Shingo had enough of this and rear-ended Takumi sending the Eight-Six in a 360 degree spin. Takumi quickly regained control and Shingo would have expected him to crash down the hill. Aware that was intentional, Takumi pushes his car pedal to the metal and drives in blind rage from Shingo's attack. Takumi vowed not to lose to Shingo. Stats Airdates * Fuji TV: August 15, 1998 Characters # Itsuki Takeuchi # Koichiro Iketani # Takumi Fujiwara # Kenji # Yuichi Tachibana # Natsuki Mogi # Ryosuke Takahashi # Keisuke Takahashi # Shingo Shoji # Takeshi Nakazato Cars # Nissan Silvia K's (S13) # Honda Civic SiR-II (EG6) # Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (BNR32) # Sprinter AE86 Trueno GT Apex # Mazda SAVANNA RX-7 ∞ III (FC3S) # Mazda efini RX-7 Type R (FD3S) Music # around the world - m.o.v.e # Don't Stand So Close - Dr. Love # Dancing Queen (S.K. Factory Remix) - King & Queen # Rage Your Dream - m.o.v.e Quotes * "Every time I think Takumi's hit his limit, he proves me wrong" - Koichiro Iketani Notes & Trivia Site Navigation 14 14 Category:Initial D: First Stage